Monochromatic
by Daioh
Summary: My attempt at a novelization of the events of Pokemon Black and White. It follows the adventures of Blair White, Bianca Noir, and Cheren Byal as they explore the Unova region. Rated T for language and to be safe. No isshushipping, but DualRivalShipping.
1. Prologue

_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._

_Hi. My name is RamenShop and I'm going to take a stab, not literally(haven't had too much stress with this), at a novelization of the events in Pokemon Black and White. This first chapter is simply a prologue. Yes it's short at not even 200 words, but i needed to finally post something. Now, i do plan to run this thing to the end. I can't promise a time for upates, but i will try to do at least 1 chapter every 2 weeks. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!_

The room was spacious and decorated with a sky blue paint that had puffy white clouds sketched onto the walls. There were toys of all sorts scattered around the room, trains, balls, action figures, and other types of toys.

Inside of the tall basketball hoop that resided on the right side of the room was a green train caboose. Half of the train stuck hanging over the metal frame. This train was separated from those that were on the multicolored rail that was neatly arranged, but the train constantly went back and forth due to a missing rail piece.

In the dark corner of the room was a boy. This little boy with long, tea green hair was curled in the fetal position, but he held something in his hand. It was a small, handmade toy of a black fox. He held the toy in a protective grip. On his arms were multiple scratches from animal claws and several bruises. His hair was dirty. The orange shirt he wore was torn in several parts. As he sat in the corner, he let out a silent sob.


	2. Chapter 1

Blair White stared up at the ceiling of his spacious room. He was lying sprawled out on his bed, his dark blue comforter and white sheets ruffled up around him. His dark brown eyes see fixed upon the lighting fixture as he was deep in thought. _What am I doing?_ _As of noon today, I'm a recognized Pokemon trainer._

Blair had been waiting for this day since he was a child, but recently, there had been many cases of Pokemon trainers mysteriously disappearing and showing up later with no sign of their owned Pokemon. He wasn't scared as much as he was angry. He wanted to avenge those who were affected and exact revenge on those who ruined their Pokemon training experience. It was supposed to be fun! You were to gain a friend, raise and strengthen said friend, and grow yourself. Blair had dreamed of this for as long as he could remember.

_Well...there's no point just sitting around... He continued, still staring upwards._

"Wake up, honey!" cried Blair's mom, Lyra White, a veteran trainer herself, "Professor Juniper sent over your starters! Get ready, I already told Cheren and Bianca!"

Blair groaned, but reluctantly got up from his bed.

"Blair." Cheren Byal, Blair's best friend called, "Did you receive the box?"

Blair looks back at his mirror. He examined his outfit, a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his official Unovan Pokemon League cap tightly fitted on his head, covering his long brown hair that poked out in all directions. He smiled. "Yeah, gimme a second."

Blair tied his red tennis shoes and walked out his bathroom. He looked at his friend, who was dressed in his usual attire, a navy blue cardigan on top of a white tee with a single red stripe, along with a pair of black trousers with black sneakers. He pushed his red glasses up the bridge of his nose, "What's keeping Bianca?" He impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

"Cheren, really? Be patient, after all, the wait will improve the meaning of this event." Blair scolded.

Cheren scowled, "Yeah, I'm calling bullshit. I've waited 16 years! I'm 18, I want a Pokemon, and I'm not in the mood to wait any longer." He walked around the room.

Blair shook his head, when suddenly a short girl with blonde hair walked through his door. "Am I late again?" asked Bianca Noir, a spunky girl, as shown in her green beret and orange and white dress. Cheren sighed, "Honestly Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense in time, but-" "Oh, quit your yapping! I'm sorry, but now your just being a jerk." Bianca retorted, pouting.

Cheren shook his head, "I know...you're right... I'm sorry."

Bianca jumped up behind, "Forget about it, I'm used to it anyways! Now-" she walked over to the box on Blair's desk, "Is this the box from the professor?"

Blair nodded. "Alright! It was delivered to Blair's house, so how about he chooses first?"

Cheren nodded, "Naturally."

Both Bianca and Cheren walked up behind Blair.

Blair opened the box. He felt heavy in breath. _This is happening? No way..._

He took off the cover and placed it next to the box. Inside were three spheres with a red top and white bottom that shone as the light hit them. There was a card inside.

_Inside of this box are three Pokemon. I have entrusted them into your possession so that you three may become Pokemon trainers. I believe that you three have potential. Show it! A Pokemon journey is an incredible milestone in a person's life. I'm sorry I couldn't personally be there to send you off, but I am busy with work. I will be back at my lab around noon, so please wait so I can give you three another gift. Please settle your choices of Pokemon fairly._

_Best wishes,_

_Aurea Juniper_

_Thank you professor. _Blair already knew what the Pokemon were.

Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. _A great Pokemon, and very calm._

Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon. _An __**amazing**__ Pokemon, probably the most popular choice of starters in the Unova region because of its pure power when fully evolved._

Then there was a third, but he couldn't remember it's name, though he remembered it was rarely ever used because of its goofy look in its base form. He looked at the Pokemon through its pokeball. _Actually...he's kind of cute...and he looks nice. _Blair reached at the ball that contained the Pokemon. He grabbed it.

"Oshawott, huh? Though he isn't popular, he's a very versatile Pokemon." Cheren said.

Blair looked at the ball and pressed the button. A flash of light came from the ball, and within a second, an otter looking Pokemon appeared. It had a round white head with blue ears and held a scalchop over its light blue body. He had whiskers coming from his round, orange nose. He had dark blue feet and a similar hued tail. He looked around, letting out a small yawn. He smiled at Blair, showing two small teeth.

"Uh...hi! My name's Blair." Blair introduced himself and held out his hand. The Oshawott looked at it, and held out his scalchop, shaking his hand.

"Do you have a nickname for it?" Bianca asked, falling head over heels for the otter.

_Name?_

Blair looked at the Pokemon. "Kaito." he whispered.

"Kaito? Why Kaito?" Cheren asked.

"Well, it's a little sea otter and, like most pokemon, probably grows I. Size when he evolves. Kaito means 'big ocean', so it's kinda like setting a goal in a way...I guess...it's stupid really..." Blair felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see the otter looking at him, smiling. "Wait. You like that name?" The otter nodded. "Ok...Kaito..." Blair said, smiling.

"Good choice, but can we choose now-" Cheren asked, being interrupted by Bianca, "Francis! That's what I'll call you!" She looked at the orange pig with a black head and ears. It's black tail moved with its red end, wagging in delight.

"Wait. I don't even get a choice?" Cheren sulked, walking to the box, "Oh, nevermind. I wanted Snivy from the start." The green snake crossed it's arms and smirked in approval, moving its crown shaped leaf at the end of its tail.

"Ok! Everything's settled now!" Bianca exclaimed. "Let's have a battle! Right here, right now!"

"Honestly Bianca? They may be small, but you shouldn't battle inside of a house..." Cheren sighed.

"Oh, quit being a party pooper. Alright, Blair! Let's go, Francis!" The pig snorted embers and ran in front of his trainer.

"Really...well, I know I can't talk you out of it." Blair said, rolling up his sleeves, "Kaito? You ready?"

The Oshawott let out a battle cry and charged at the tepig, using a head on tackle. The pig flew back, hitting the wall.

"Francis? Are you okay?"

The pig snorted and whipped it's tail. Kaito stared at Francis, and the pig seized the opportunity and tackled the otter. Kaito flinched as he flew past his trainer. "Ka...Kaito!" Blair himself flinched, "Don't you give up! You got this! Tackle!"

Kaito nodded and ran at the Tepig, hitting him at its weak spot. The pig simply collapsed.

"Wow! I got so caught up in the battle, I never noticed I was losing, good job Blair. You're really good!" Bianca said.

Dust flew around the room that remained from the battle. There were footprints all over the floor, furniture was out of place, and his wall had a mark from the

Tepig's airborne body.

"Bianca..._**What have you done? **_" Blair angrily questioned.

Bianca looked around. "Oh no..." she whispered, "I'm so sorry..." She blushed and his her face.

"Your hopeless." Cheren said as he treated the pigs wounds.

"Hey! It was my first time, I got carried away!" Bianca retorted.

Cheren moved over to the Oshawott, "Well, it isn't fair that you two get to have all the fun. Why don't you battle me next?" He looked impatiently at Blair.

Blair really didn't want to, but he knew Cheren was not in the mood to give up. He sighed, "I guess you're right. Kaito, you good to go?"

The otter nodded and fixed his eyes upon the grass snake. "Alright. I'm finally a trainer. Let's show our worth." Cheren said, "William? You ready? Show us what you got!"

The snake sped towards Kaito at his trainers command, so fast the otter couldn't react.

"Kaito! Tackle him in return!"

The otter returned a tackle, but it didn't do much damage to the sturdy snake. "Heh. Gonna have to try harder than that. William, use leer!"

The snake stared at the Oshawott, scaring it. He shivered, but then went in with a tackle head on. The snake couldn't take the collision and fell to the ground.

"Wow. So this is what it's like to be a trainer?" Cheren said to himself. He adjusted his glasses, "Oh...good job, Blair. You're a great trainer."

Blair smiled. "Thanks."

"Well. I guess we ought to apologize to your mom for the mess." Bianca stated, holding her Tepig close.

"She's right. Listen, we'll meet you at the lab, ok. I have to go home for a bit, but I'll be there around 3, ok?" Cheren asked, and Blair nodded in response.


	3. Chapter 2

Blair simply couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the route in front of him. He didn't understand why, he had seen it many times before. It was the same green grass, same tall wheat, same water. What was so different? While thinking about this, a tall woman who was wearing a long white lab coat lectured him, but he wasn't paying attention. Blair looked to his sides. His friends, Bianca and Cheren, were. Blair just nodded his head in approval. Suddenly, the woman approached Blair.

"Excuse me. Is everything ok, Blair?" she asked.

Blair, now aware of his surroundings, responded, "Y-yes. Sorry, Professor."

Professor Juniper smiled, "Good. Now, I better show you how to catch a Pokémon, huh?" She looked around, inspecting the area around her. She then exclaimed, "There!"

Blair looked to where she was pointing, only to see a Patrat. "_Quite a mediocre Pokémon to be honest_" he thought as he examined the small rat. Its physique was quite thin, it was maybe a foot and a half in height, and the most threatening aspect of it was its bucked teeth, which, Blair thought, probably would scare a dentist, but not anything else. Suddenly, the rat focused on the boy. Blair was stunned. "_W-what?_"

The Patrat ran towards Blair, and, in response, he quickly started running. The Patrat wasn't attacking him as much as it was taunting it. "Hey, guys." Blair forced out, panting, "I know…you all are busy…but some help…. would be great!" Professor Juniper sighed, while Cheren and Bianca couldn't hold back their laughter and began to chortle. Juniper threw a pokeball towards me, and when it opened, a slim furry rodent appeared. Unlike the Patrat, this one at least had some appeal. It had large ears that perked up with each sound. Its body was about the same size as the Patrat, but its body was much more visually appealing, especially to the average little girl.

The rodent ran towards the Patrat. Suddenly, it sped up tremendously. In an instant, it rammed into the Patrat, knocking it backwards several feet. "Thanks, Carson" yelled Professor Juniper to the Minccino, who then ran towards her. "Now pay attention, kids." She ordered, looking at me specifically. She grabbed a pokeball and chucked it in the direction of the Patrat. The ball let out a shining light and then closed, the Pokémon having disappeared. The ball fell to the ground. One, two, and then three shakes. The ball let out a click. Juniper smiled, "Not too hard, huh?" Blair, still panting, dropped his head.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Cheren consoled as he walked over, "You just lack the experience." Blair looked back at him, "Well then…guess I'll have to change that." Blair then smiled, letting out a small, short chuckle, a signature move for him.

Professor Juniper approached the boys, "Now, this is my gift to you." She held in her hands about fifteen pokeballs, which she then proceeded to distribute between the three of us. "Now, I am not trying to sound cheap, but it took me a lot to get these Pokémon for you, so I expect you to work your hardest at finding what it is that you want in life." The three teens nodded in approval. "Good, now I have to go back to my lab. Don't worry though" she then held up her arm, showing her Xtransciever, "I'll keep in touch."

"Thanks again, Professor." Blair said politely, and Bianca and Cheren followed with a nod. With that, Juniper took her leave.

"Alright, I guess the best place to head to would be Accumula Town." Cheren stated while examining a map, "We should make it there by nightfall, and we can find a place to stay, possibly grab some dinner?"

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Bianca, "I bet that I can beat you both there!"

Blair and Cheren remained silent for a moment, but then proceeded to giggle.

"Hey, don't underestimate me. Are you scared?"

Cheren became serious, "All right then, let's hold a contest. Whoever makes it to Accumula first wins. However, to make it a challenge, you must at least catch one Pokémon."

"One? That's all?" Blair scoffed, "Its almost as if you want me to win."

"Well, rather than talking, why don't you get started?" Bianca inquired. Both Cheren and Blair nodded. "Ok then, on the count of three, this contest begins. Ready? One, two, three!"

The three kids then ran off in different directions. Blair, wanting a challenge, ran off towards the wooded area. He looked around. Even in the treetops, he couldn't see any Pokémon. "That's odd." He then called Kaito out. The otter hopped over towards Blair. He seemed happy to be outside as he smelled the grass and more of his surroundings. However, the otter suddenly stopped and looked forwards. Blair, confused, looked in that direction. Then he saw it.

It was a small bird pokemon known as Starly. It had a black and grey body, an orange beak, and a lone feather that swirled above his head. Blair stopped. He didn't want to scare it off. Considering how the area looked, he thought this might be his only chance. He quickly grabbed a pokeball from bag. The Starly had no reaction. Blair arched his arm back, still, no reaction. He then threw the ball, and it hit the bird. Blair held his breathe. "One shake, two, the-" when suddenly it broke out. The once quiet, calm bird now held a look of anger. It extended its wings, and then flew towards Kaito. The otter was shocked, but ready. He ran towards the bird, then proceeded to use Water Gun, shooting a jet of water at it. It hit the bird, but had little effect other than stunning the bird momentarily.

"Alright then." Blair murmured, "Kaito, Tackle!" The otter ran at his command and struck into the bird, who fell from fatigue. Blair took the chance and threw another pokeball at it. This time, it shook the full three times, proceeded by a click. Blair couldn't express how happy he was. Instead, he just stood there and shouted into the sky, "Hah!"


End file.
